Lips Are For Biting
by SereneCalamity
Summary: She bit her lip when she was thinking hard, when she was nervous, and when she was turned on. Dotty. OneShot.


_Okay, I liked this to begin with. And then I stopped liking it; as you will probably notice about halfway through. There are going to be quite a few grammatical errors and I apologize, but I just really,_ really _don't like it and I just couldn't put myself through editing it because I knew I would just change the whole thing if I read it again. So many sorry's for that!__ I know it gets very repetitive, there's only so many words you can use to describe someone biting their lip. Hahaha. Any requests or prompts, let me know._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. _

They had been at the beach for almost a week now. Everyone had completely unwound and were in holiday mode. The little summer house that they had been was right on the beach, and every night they would go to sleep with the sound of the waves crashing outside their door. Every morning they would wake up and walk outside and the sand would be between their toes. It had been a holiday that was well worth loosing a week of pay and the time away from their cars.

The rest and the fun they were having wasn't the only thing that came from the holiday, though.

The jokes had started a few months ago, and they had only been getting worse. And after the first day at the beach, Dominic Toretto wasn't sure how much was still part of his boys imagination anymore. He wasn't stupid, he knew Letty was growing up. Sometimes at parties she would wear short skirts that would show off her long toned legs, or when it was getting hot at the garage, she would pull down the coveralls so she was just in a tight singlet and a sports bra.

But nothing had prepared him for the bikini's that she wore this week.

The boys had ditched the girls the instant they had gotten to the summer house. Mia Toretto had shouted after them and when Dom had grinned over his shoulder, Letty was pulling the fingers at them. Almost an hour later, they had come down to the beach, annoyed after unpacking the cars. The boys were all out in the waves, lunging at each other and splashing around—they didn't even realize the girls were there until they were in the water beside them. But it wasn't until twenty minutes later, when Vince dived under the water and hauled Letty over his shoulder that everyone realized she was in a bikini. Mia's grin was big enough to cover half her face as she had seen her brothers eyes flash. Vince had been so surprised that he had let Letty go and she had glared indignantly at him, readjusting her bikini top.

She had seemed a little self conscious as the boys gave her lewd looks, and when they got out of the water and Leon had slapped her ass and said he never realized how good her 'assets' were, her cheeks had flamed red. Mia had growled at the boys and slung an arm around Letty's shoulder.

Dom hadn't said anything, knowing that if he made a comment about Letty's newfound curves, it would give the boys a complete go ahead to make jokes, and he respected her more than that. But that didn't mean he wasn't appreciating them in silence. He definitely was. Once the boys stopped with the jokes and stares, she had started pushing them around and laughing with them like she always did. Dom tried to drop into his usual routine, but when Letty bent down to pick her towel up off the ground and shake out the sand, he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering down to the curves of her ass that were shown up by the tiny bikini underwear.

"Dom. Yo, Dom!" Leon shouted from where he was lying on a lounge chair on the balcony. Dom blinked quickly, coming out of his trance and raising his eyebrows at the smaller man. "Fuck, bro, where were you?" A grin crossed over his mouth. "Wait, don't answer that..." Leon looked in the direction Dom had been staring in, where a certain Latina was talking to Mia, wearing only black mini shorts and a white bikini top. The two girls were too far away for them to hear what they were talking about, but whatever it was, Letty was thinking hard and chewing on her bottom lip.

Dom had known for a long time that when Letty was thinking about something intently, she would bite down on her lower lip. When she was particularly stressed out, she would bite down so furiously that he would tease her that she was trying to suck her own blood. But for as long as he'd known her, he had never found the movement so sexy, so enchanting.

She said something to Mia, and licked her lips quickly, her little white teeth playing over her lower lip as her friend began talking again.

He couldn't look away.

"When's dinner?!" Vince asked as he came out of the house, stretching his arms and looking at the girls. The two girls glared up at him.

"Why can't you make your own dinner?!" Letty snapped back. Dom could have killed Vince for breaking the quiet, and drawing Letty's attention to them. Now he couldn't look at her without her realizing. Letty, Mia and Vince were now arguing about who's turn it was to make dinner before Dom sighed and finally stepped between them.

"Oi, it's our last night," he growled at the trio. "We'll just order in." They fell quiet but it didn't stop Letty from jabbing her elbow into Vince.

"Damn girl," he grunted as he stepped away from her. "You'd think with you _looking _like a girl now, you'd try act like one." Letty's eyes flashed and she raised an eyebrow, and Vince quickly recognized the angry look and wisely walked away to join Leon.

"You guys wanna grab dinner?" Mia asked, looking at her brother and her bestfriend. Letty was still glaring at Dom and Dom was watching Letty, so neither of them saw the smirk on her face as she suggested the two leave together. Dom nodded absentmindedly and waited for Letty to finish her insult match with a leering Vince. He gripped her elbow and pulled her toward his red Daytona Charger.

"I should probably chuck a shirt on before we go," Letty tugged her arm away from Dom.

"Don't worry," Dom replied as he unlocked the drivers side of his car. "It's a beach town, they're used to chicas walking around in bikinis." Letty pursed her lips but slowly got into the car, crossing her arms over her chest as she slid into the passenger seat. He turned on the radio as he pulled out of the drive, shifting the car easily through gears as they sped into town. A comfortable quiet fell between the two as they just listened to the newest track from Imagine Dragons. It wasn't Dom's typical music but he knew that Letty liked it—and he liked watching her out of the corner of his eye, her mouth moving slightly in the time with the music. "What you want for dinner?" He asked as they entered town.

"We should just get fish and chips, it's cheap," Letty shrugged, and pointed through her window to where a small takeaway shop was open. Several people were already waiting for their orders outside as they pulled up. A couple of girls raised their eyebrows, slight smiles on their faces as Dom got out of the car and shoved his hands into his pockets. Letty rolled her eyes as she got out, earning dirty looks from the girls.

No matter where they went, Dom still got the females attention.

"God, they look like bitches on heat," Letty grunted as she and Dom made their way inside. He let out a chuckle that came from deep in his throat and slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close to his side. She wasn't sure if it was the unexpected contact, or the fact that his thumb was now resting only inches from her breast, but she felt herself flush all over.

"I'm sure you'll keep them in line, Let," he told her with a smirk.

"I try my best," she muttered as they reached the counter to begin their order. Letty kept waiting for Dom to drop his arm, but he didn't move, his thumb actually began rotating against the soft skin just underneath her bikini strap. When she shifted nervously, his hand slipped slightly lower and was now even closer to her breast. She wasn't sure if Dom could tell how she was feeling, so she tried to keep her breathing steady and bit down on her lower lip as she attempted to control her nerves.

As he placed their order, Dom could feel Letty shifting next to him, and it wasn't intentional that when she steadied again his thumb was just underneath her bikini top. He only just managed to keep the cocky smile off his face when he saw her suck in her lower lip, her teeth grazing over the plump flesh, and it was as though she was teasing him when her tongue darted out and wet her lips. He knew she was nervous, because just like when she was thinking too hard about something, she began tugging at her lower lip. He really couldn't help but turn his head slightly so that he could see her better. There was a slight blush rising up her neck and spreading over her cheeks, and he experimentally rubbed his thumb against her skin a little harder and saw her bite down harder on her lip. It took everything he had not to let out a groan.

When the hell did Letty begin to stir up these kinds of emotions in him?

"I need a drink," Letty said abruptly, pulling away from him and heading to the drink fridge in the corner of the room. He grinned as he watched her open the door and stand there for several moments longer than necessary, the cool air rushing over her obviously heated body. She finally chose a can of drink and took it up to the counter, paying for it with the eftpos card she had in her mini shorts pocket. Dom watched as she turned back around to face him, playing with the tab of the can to distract herself from looking up. He took two steps closer to her and she didn't realize how close he was, coming up flush against his chest. "Man, get out of my way," Letty raised her eyebrows at him. Dom grinned and looped an arm around her slim waist, holding her firmly against him.

"Letty, I gotta say...I never really took you for the blushing kind," his voice was low and the gravelly tone ran over her skin, sending shivers down to her core.

"I'm not blushing. What the hell you on about?" Letty tried to keep her tone even but the way that Dom's hand was now rubbing against her hip was making her loose all train of thought. "And what the _hell _are you doing?" She tried to pull away from Dom but he held onto her.

"I'm enjoying the view," he replied with a smirk, his eyes dropping for a split second to her bare cleavage before coming back up to her face.

"Eyes up here, man," Letty snapped at him. Dom's eyes lazily made their way back to hers, where the stayed for a long time. She felt her whole body heating all over, and she bit down hard on her lower lip. A grin crossed over his lips as he let go of her waist and stepped away from her. Letty faltered slightly and was glad Dom was already making his way up to the counter to get their order as she regained her balance. She didn't wait for him, made her way quickly out to the car. Dom came out of the shop slowly, taking his time, not minding the smiles and sultry looks he was getting from the girls hanging outside, leaning against each other. He leaned in through the passenger side window, his face close to Letty's.

"Hold these," he said. Letty raised her eyebrows at him. He put the plastic bag filled with food on her lap, his hand purposefully brushing over her bare thighs. She narrowed her eyes at him and he held her gaze with a smirk. She shifted her legs and looked ahead intently, the back of her neck tickling from the intensity of his gaze. He walked around to his side of the car and got in, turning over the engine and pulling away from the curb. The whole drive home, Dom kept sneaking glances out of the corner of his eye toward Letty, who was staring straight ahead, her lower lip pulled into her mouth. Several times, her tongue would slide along the lip and Dom could feel his own lips parting slightly just at the _thought _of her tongue running over his.

Eating dinner while sitting across the table from Letty was almost unbearable. Given dinner was fish and chips, and Letty put even more salt on her chips than a normal person, her tongue just kept coming out to run over her lips and every time she caught his gaze, she would look down at her food quickly and bite down on her lower lip.

After dinner, when everyone had made their way onto the patio that overlooked the beach, Dom followed Letty back inside. The sun was beginning to set and there were rays of light falling through the wall length windows around the house. The smell of salt filled the beach house and the crashing of the ocean mingled with the laughter from their friends and the clinking of the beer bottles was soothing. Letty was standing in the kitchen, still only in a bikini top and shorts, so her back was completely bare except two strings holding her bikini together. The naked skin of her back looked so inviting that as Dom came into the room and up behind her, this time he couldn't help but let his feelings take over. He reached out and brushed his fingers over the base of her spine and Letty shivered under his touch.

"What're you doing, Dom?" Her voice was so husky, so caught in her throat that her words were barely audible. Dom stepped even closer, so that his chest was pressing against her bare back. The contact drew another shiver from Letty, and he ran his hands down her sides, resting lightly on her hips.

"Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look when you get nervous?" He spun her around in a tight half circle so that she was now facing him, her bare stomach pressed to his own taunt one, and her breasts resting against his chest. His eyes skimmed down over her barely clothed torso, briefly stopping at her tanned cleavage, and then finally coming back to rest on her lips. It was like clock work. Her breathing hitched and her lower lip was pulled into her mouth by her small teeth. "God, that lip thing..." Those four words were almost groaned out as his eyes flickered down to her mouth. Letty frowned slightly and quickly pursed her lips together, releasing her lower lip quickly. Dom's hands came back up her sides and cupped her face, bringing it up to face his. "That lip thing is driving me crazy, Let," his voice was strained as his face dipped down closer to hers. He could feel her breathing coming out in harsh gasps as his lips stopped only millimetres from hers.

When Dom's mouth grazed over her lips, she felt like her legs were going to give out. He had barely touched her and already she felt like she was turning to liquid. He pulled back as though to gauge her reaction, and when he saw her clouded eyes, he dropped his head back to hers once again. His tongue finally left his mouth and flicked over that lower lip that had been teasing him for the past week. His hands gripped her hips firmer, pulling her body so tightly to his that it was almost impossible to tell where his body finished and her one started. He straightened up after a moment.

"Let," he mumbled, moving away from her. "We can't do this—"

"Don't start something you can't finish!" Letty snapped, her eyes narrowing. Dom let out a short laugh.

"If you'd let me finish; we can't do this _here_. Everyone's right outside," he grinned. Letty rolled her eyes but gave a short nod. Dom jerked his head in the direction of his bedroom and she nodded again.

"Fine." He smirked and ran a hand down from her hip to her bare thigh, and then coming back up between her legs. She inhaled sharply as his fingers brushed against her centre, tilting her head back slightly and biting down on her lip.

"There you go with that lip again, girl," Dom growled, grabbing her firmly around the waist and dragging her from the kitchen.

_Please review. _


End file.
